


No Longer a Virgin

by Kokoyuu



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Biting, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fuckbuddies, How do i fuckinf tag this fic, Matt Miller/Reader - Freeform, Minor roleplaying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saints Row IV, Saints Row Spoilers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoyuu/pseuds/Kokoyuu
Summary: A twist on the Romance scene between Matt Miller and the Boss in SR-IV. There is no named Boss, no hair color, eye color, or other features described, and it’s been AGES since my last work on AO3 here.Bonus chapter where Asha appears to chew her Boss out.





	1. Tonight’s the Night

The goddamn world had been blown up, with their two other companions still on Earth... Oleg and Joshua along with it. Johnny was possibly not dead. They even made a new companion along the way in Cid. A lot has happened since she had broken free of her trap in the simulator... Too much for her to handle, as well.

In true Saints style, she turned to sex and what little booze she could attain, since well, Earth was fucking blown up. There was Kinzie who was always up for rough sex but despite her introverted, tech-focused personality and being, the way she fucked scared her in inhumanly ways possible. Keith always turned down any offers of her debauchery. His bullshit with their relationship as President and Vice President was damn pointless... As once again, Earth doesn't fucking exist anymore. Cid... He's a robot and even if he's able to treat her to a nice night, she'd rather sleep with someone that had human flesh and a warm body. And as much as her final option annoyed the living hell out of her, it'd seem Matt Miller was her only possible source of relief.

Spacesuit clad after having returned from another mission in the 'Steelport' simulator, the gun-loving, violence inducing Boss desperately needs to be laid. And now.

She had already weighed all of her options beforehand and couldn't take another night of Kinzie's sharp fingernails wrecking havoc upon her battle-scarred figure. With a heavy sigh and pooling thirst, it seems she was left asking the crew's fan-fiction cranking, simulator hacking Homie as her final choice in the matters. Hell, for all she could care it's not as if he could refuse her. She was an attractive woman with immense power and had spared the trickster despite several attempts of assassination upon her life. He owes her a favor and he's going to do it in the form of a good fucking.

Having made her way now through the spaceship, The Boss found her man of choice doing what he did best: toying around with technology in an attempt to get ahead of Kinzie. She stopped dead in her tracks at the door that had just opened... Is she really about to ask this son of a bitch to fuck her? Man, if only Pierce or Shaundi had been rescued yet...

"Hey, Miller."

He knew well who that voice belonged to. "Can't you see I'm busy here? I must work quickly to better understand the technology aboard this ship. It's quite nothing like what we had back on Earth."

There he goes with yammering on about bullshit again. "I could give a fuck less that you're busy, Matt. I got something you need to do for me."

"And what may that be?"

"I can't believe I'm even saying this... I need to get laid and you're my choice in the matter. You still owe me, motherfucker."

She could see the mild surprise, that soon escalated into a full blown and shocked Miller. "You wish for me to what!?"

The Boss gave a roll of her eyes. How much more imbecilic could he get? "Guess you still got shit in your ears from when you were trapped. I'll say it more slowly, and clearly... I, would like to, get laid. And you! You're going to help me!" He had one last chance to shut the hell up and take some sort of initiative.

"...I have one request, then. Call me Nyght Blayde." It came out and all she could do is give him a shocked look.

"Are you fucking serious right now?," she spoke, exasperated.

"Would you still like to have a go?," he answered her with a question of his own. The offer was still on the table.

"You fucking weirdo... God damn, fine! I see absolutely no point in this though, Matt. It's fucking sex!," she exclaimed.

He knew damn well despite her protests she'd be pouncing upon him like the fuckin' cougar she was. The Boss was now pulling down the zipper upon her spacesuit, little beneath her save for a matching set of lacy underwear. Matt now found himself being hastily shoved upon a nearby couch... fuck the need for any sort of privacy. If she was going to get laid, she could care less how it's done. All she wants is for it to be now.

"Uh, there is something you should know before you begin..."

The Boss could care less about what he had to say. She had his wrists pinned by the sides of his head, waist straddled with her muscular legs, and her form now hovering over his upper chest. "And just what does my underling have to say?"

"...You do know I only ever had that girlfriend who lived in Burn Hills years ago, no?"

She could feel frustration arising. Hips began to grind harshly against his, whilst she released his wrists temporarily in order to slide the upper part of her spacesuit down her body. A sharp cry left his lips as he was already struggling beneath her iron grip. Miller wasn't safe from her clutches either as she began to harshly undress him despite bringing up his ex. His fucking ex and he is bringing her up during sex.

"What about your stupid ass ex?," came The Boss's tone. It was filled with irritation... Fuck the ex. She just wants to be fucked. Hands were already palming his bare, surprisingly toned chest as she had buried her face into the crook of his neck. Bites from the leader's teeth caused her partner to yelp at an extremely high pitch and squirm beneath her in the process. She could already head his breath hitch as she delivered yet another few bites; this time, they were much, much harder. It had Matt practically shouting and flailing, much to her annoyance... Maybe she should have just braved another night with Kinzie after all.

"Ahhh! Could you be just a little more gentle, Your Highness!?," he snipped at her... yet, she could already feel the hardening of his member against her hot cunt. "I was trying to tell you, that I've never done anything like this! Even with her." Speech often failed him as he was struggling through the rough hip friction that forced him to emit a mass of moans. The tent of his pants was evident that he was getting off to this in some way.

The Boss stopped only for a second to glance down at Matt, a look of disbelief upon her features. "Bull-fucking-shit. But it would explain why you're mush over one damn bite to the neck... Not that I mind, though. I just wanna fuck."

Before her Homie could retaliate or mouth off anymore, she stared him down. "And I wanna be sure, are you comfortable with me taking that virginity of yours? I want you to say it, consent to it. Hurry the fuck up and tell me."

His eyes had gone wider than a can of Saint's Flow, lips agape, fluttering as he struggled to find words. Until, he finally consented. "Y—Yes, but I was planning to save mys—"

Lips smashed against his own upon hearing his yes, Matt's insufferable ranting now silenced by the sounds of moans and popping of lips as she made out with her inexperienced Saint. The mild taste of booze lingered in the Boss's mouth as she jammed her warm tongue into her partner's mouth. Warm appendage making itself at home, Matt could be easily heard as he audibly 'mmph'd from the foreign sensation. Tongues danced wildly as the Boss's hands dipped to the lower half of his body, yanking the spacesuit free from his body with ease. Despite how feverish their kissing had gotten, the Boss pulled away to strip herself of her spacesuit entirely.

Before he could even weasel out a 'you look good', she had grabbed Matt by his shoulders and pushed him back down on the couch. The Boss has clambered back on and was already pulling down his undergarments to fish out his length. The warmth that had pooled between her legs was undeceivable, her entire womanhood slick and pulsing in arousal. She could care less about the idea of foreplay here, even if Matt was the virgin of the two of them. Administering a multitude of pumps to his half-hard member, it only took a few moments before he was no longer flaccid. The entire time, she witnesses Matt writhing and twisting. His head was tipped back as he constantly grunted in a vain effort to mask his moans. Hs had become an absolute mess to look at.

As the Boss gazed over the puddled shape of her partner, he delivered a harsh snap. "Wh-What the hell are you gawking at!?"

She pursed her lips, dick in her hand as she squeezed down, eliciting a shriek from her prey of choice. Followed up by a smug grin, she stared down at him with a hungering lust. "Just fucking watch how you speak to your superior, Nyght Blayde." She had done plenty of horrible things, but having to address him during sex as a hero he worshipped? This was gonna be a long night.

"...I..." No response came save for a single stammer as his member now twitched in his Boss's hand. Just how she liked it.

"So Nyght Blade, you slay vampires and hunt them for a living, huh?," the Boss asked; despite her initial complaints, one could tell she was getting into it slowly. "Then how about you show me what you can do and s-lay me."

She still got nothing from the receiving end, until Matt could feel a surge of confidence following the Boss's submersion into her role as a seductress. Oh, what would he write based off of their encounter... Perhaps some sort of episode of his own where Nyght Blayde falls victim to his enemy? Or, does Marian manage to assert herself upon his he— Another cry emits from Matt now as the Boss has hardened his member to full, sliding what little of her g-string there was to to side.

"H—Hold on, I'm not re— GODDAMMIT!," he shrieked as she plunged her form downwards. The Boss had become quite the expert when it came to sex — a sexpert, may you add...

"Mmm! Not taking any orders from you Ma— I mean, ooh... Nyght Blayde," she immediately corrected herself, through a few gaspy moans as she was already riding her prey at a steady pace.

She glanced down through what she could of her bust, to find Miller with clenched teeth, that forced strained hisses of pleasure. Hands seem to had gone white knuckled from the way she witnessed them fiercely clutching the shoddy couch beneath their weight. She cracked a lust filled grin before diving in for yet another kiss to hopefully soothe Matt's juvenile like reactions to this encounter. Lips clashed heavily as his strained left hand snared the back of her head and the other proceeded boldly towards the Boss's plump breast. A hesitant squeeze was done by his clumsy, trembling hand. Weak shit. Between their heavy kissing, she could make out the expression of confusion. He pulled apart to whine through some stifled groans as the Boss now picked up the pace substantially, womanhood practically constricting him with its vice grip.

"Slow the fuck, mmm, dowwwn!," he snipped at her. "I squeeeezed your fuckin' breast, why... didn't you bust!?"

"You grabbed my fuckin' tit. Try harder, hero." She rolled her eyes, mildly annoyed. Hell, she should have fucked someone else at this rate. He was increasingly growing annoying... She went right back to going down upon her partner with no further interruptions. But there was that fucking hand again, squeezing with no avail as their lips and tongues clashed and danced in a heated symphony. Guess she'd have to teach him where to fucking touch. Gripping his wrist, she guide him to her sex, him yanking and 'mmph-ing!' in protest as she pushed him between the front end of her folds.

She parted only for a moment, to speak practically against my lips. "Rub and push my clit, you idiot. And don't speak anymore... Mmm... I'm sick of fucking hearing you complaining."

Before he could verbally counter her, arms threw themselves around his neck as her tongue practically crammed itself into the back of his throat. All the while, her hips slammed harshly into his own, with her partner now picking up on the rhythm. Hips clashed and slapped harshly as she thought finally, some initiative from him. Meanwhile his fingers ghosted about with a lack of grace, before rubbing her clitoris with a steady pace. A deep groan and her hips bucked eagerly in response. Again, finally.

Shaky groans were met at lips, exchanged via their warm interiors. Little did the Boss know, Matt Miller had been holding out his climax for far too long. Practically ready to burst already, his free hand gripped her soft skin with brute force as he could no longer hold it in. He climaxed hard, just as the Boss had. And when they did, she immediately snapped.

"Matt FUCKING MILLER, DID YOU JUST GODDAMN COME INSIDE OF ME?"

"You mean yes, Nyght Blayde has... Oh, hell..."

The Boss slid off of him, livid. "You motherfucker! There is no goddamn contraception left in our world, I'll have you know!"

He was cowering beneath her as the Boss still straddled his waist. He knew he had fucked up royally. In these instances, he had learned to keep silent and say nothing. Working under Killbane had taught him just that. But she wasn't having it as she shook her head.

"I'm a goddamn President and the leader of the Saints. You can't just go and knock me up whenever and however you please, Miller! Speak up, NOW!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I'll speak to Kinzie about a possible way to help... this..." He was acting like a child, as if they didn't just fuck on a couch in outer space in the middle of the ship with no privacy whatsoever.

"You better, or so help me. I'll goddamn blueball you next time." The Boss gave a harsh warning; one she meant sincerely as she began to re-dress herself. "And get fuckin' dressed before Asha or someone else walks in on this."

He didn't say anything more. He was no longer a virgin now by the hands of the exact person he tried to kill a multitude of times some five years back.


	2. I Know, We All Do

"You know, we could all hear that final conversation you two had." She felt the former agent's glare piercing the back of her neck before glancing over her shoulder. By now, the Boss had familiarized herself with the woman's presence and tone.

"Oooohhh, you, uh, heard all of what?" The Boss didn't even give her any body language to pick apart. Too risky and she's trying to play this off.

"I said, we heard everything that took place between you and Miller. There isn't any need to hide it," Asha was serious this time. Guess playtime's over...

"...Even that last bit, huh?," there was no use in hiding it anymore. It would seem Asha wasn't accepting her usual bullshit. Not that she ever did, anyways. "Listen, I don't know if I insulted you by sleeping with Matt. But I—"

"I assure you, we're nothing like that. I only came here to tell you to keep it down next time. No one needs to know that my fellow agent is getting it on with a gang leader."

And with that, she had walked off before the Boss could even retaliate. Well, fuck.


End file.
